Just Listen to Me
by Sunshine Anderson
Summary: Takeru and Hikari split up and everything goes downhill. (COMPLETE, BUT ALTERNATE ENDING)
1. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the characters. If I did, Yamato wouldn't be an astronaut and Taichi wouldn't have cut his hair. And of course Takeru and Hikari would've been going out the whole 02 season (you get the point). So just don't sue me cause I'm broke.  
  
The first paragraph is Hikari's point of view. Well, it looked kind of like a paragraph when I wrote it down on paper anyway. Then it's third person POV throughout the story. Weird I know.  
  
  
  
8 years ago. I finally met him. At the age of 8, if I knew love then, it would've been love at first sight. But not all love stories go as planned. Especially not mine.  
  
Takeru and Hikari were meant for eah other. Everyone knew there was going to be a Takaishi Hikari one day, they just wondered when. Then on that beautiful day two years ago, the blonde haired blue eyed freshman asked Yagami Hikari to be his girfriend. She sweetly accepted his offer, leaving every freshman jelaous, because of the fact that they were the cutest couple. Everyone wished they could have a relationship like theirs, until now. Thats when everything fell apart.  
  
"Maybe we should see other people" Hikari said as she drank her diet soda, devestating her glossy lips and his heart.  
  
"But I thought we were...never mind. But why?" Takeru asked, over the sounds of the noisy school cafeteria. His heart started to sink.  
  
"Well, I think it would be best if we split up for a while. Like put our relationship to the test" Hikari responded, not realizing that would be the biggest mistake of her life. "You dont mind being just friends, right?"  
  
"Yeah, just friends." He mummbled. "Excuse me, I have to go to my next class" and after he lied, he got up and put his tray with the stack of everyone elses. He walked through the hallways with his head hung low. He caught the attention of his older brother, Ishida Yamato.   
  
"Hey Takeru" Yamato greeted.  
  
"Just go away" a heart broken Takeru responded. Yamato knew he shouldn't respond to his comment, but instead of doing the older brotherly action, he did things his own way.  
  
"What happened Takeru" he asked. He expected an eye roll and for him to storm off into his own little world. Instead he told him everything.  
  
"You know how me and Hikari were an item? Well one thing changed today: we aren't."  
  
Takeru told him everything, and he didn't forget to mention how worthless he felt. "Well, most likely she isn't going to show up with a new boyfriend tomorrow" Yamato said.  
  
"I guess you're right" Takeru said as the bell rang. "See you later" he yelled as he darted off for his next class.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hikari!" a girl yelled. It turned out to be her best friend, Odaki Miho. After Miyako moved away, Miho gladly filled in the spot of her BFF.   
  
"Miho" she said lifelessly. She tried to act hapy, but she couldn't possibly act that way.  
  
"What happened? Did Takeru dump you or something?" Miho asked.  
  
"I dumped him" she answered. "I found a new boyfriend last night too". She started to look happier because she had a new boyfriend, but the pain of crushing Takeru brought her crashing back to reality.  
  
"Did I miss something? I dont even want to know why you dumped Takeru, the perfect guy for you, but you have a boyfriend. You're not single. Me, I've been dateless all this year. Why are you sad? Your life is perfect."  
  
"Look at him Miho". Miho glanced over to Takeru's locker, and he has the most miserable expression on his face, which was very unlike him. When people said hi, he turned away, and when someone asked what was wrong he would respond with a bitter insult. He pushed everyone away.  
  
"I think I crushed him" she said under her breath, but loud enough for Miho to hear.  
  
"Normally I would have some wise comfortiung words to say, but you screwed up. You guys were meant to be. Go get him back." she advised.  
  
"Okay, but maybe after next period, its 2 minutes until homeroom." she said as she looked at the clock.  
  
Takeru glanced over to see a couple making out, and that made him feel even more worse. And he had to sit through most of his classes with the girl that got away. He made his way to the classroom and sat in the seat farthest away from her and tried to forget about the whole thing. But his plan that seemed brilliant at first failed and the more he tried to forget about his ex, the more he thought about the way she'd give him kisess on his cheek, and always seemed to say the perfect things. He loved her with al his heart.  
  
"Takeru" Hikari whispered loudly. He turned his head and gave her a glare. She mouthed she was sorry, but Takeru rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the front of the classroom. He saw the boy who was making out with the girl in the hallway sitting closest to the Angel of Light.   
  
"I'm so glad you're my boyfriend" she said to the boy.  
  
"He's cheating on her" he thought instantly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if I have spelling errors, grammar errors, or if it got a little boring in the middle. Or if it sucks period. I kinda zoned out in the middle of writing this, cause I had a whole bunch of ideas. Well I know cliffhangers suck, so I'll try not to keep you waiting forever. Please review! Flames are ok, but constructive criticism is better. 


	2. Truth Hurts

I got like 1 review! Who's the bitch? *points to self* Yeah whatever. Ok, dont sue me cuase the characters aren't mine. Like 2 or 3 of them belong to me? I dont keep track. They do belong to some rich Japanese guy. Shutting up now.  
  
  
  
"Hikari, we need to talk" Takeru said to Hikari after heir first class was finished.  
  
"OK" she said happily because he was actually started talking to her again. She followed him with a bounce with every step and a growing smile.  
  
"So who's that new guy you've been with?" he asked with the same blank expression while walking through the hall.  
  
"Oh, that Willis" Hikari replied, acting as if she didn't care. (A/N: Yeah god I did make Willis the bad guy, but the original guy's name was Travis...)  
  
"Why would you wat to go out with him" he asked.  
  
Hikari sighed and stopped walking. "Takeru, can't we just have a normal friendly conversation? You should be happy for me".  
  
"Whatever" he responded, emotionlessly and continued walking. "He's cheating on you".  
  
"Takeru" she yelled, "He wouldn't cheat on me, just give it up. Just because I have someone who I'm happier with doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me"  
  
"I passed my locker" Takeru lied, and he pivoted and walked the opposite way. Hikari stared at his locker which was no more then two steps in front of them and assumed he was just jealous.  
  
  
6:00 AM came too fast for Takeru. He wished there was some way he could disappear, but he knew he had to face her again and try again. He moaned and slowly made his way out of bed. The whole morning he couldn't stop thinking about all of the fun times they had together. He couldn't stop thinking about how her short but majestic hair would blow in the wind everytime it blowed, the way she always seemed to make you forget about everything and just give all of your attention to her. He knew he had to convince her that he was a total jerk.  
  
As for Yagami Hikari, everything was perfect. She woke up bright eyed and cheery, and was looking forward to seeing her friends again. She picked out a long sleeved fitted pink top and blue flares out of her organized closet and laid them on her bed, and went downstairs to join her family for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead, dreamed of 'Prince Takeru' again?" Taichi asked while stuffing food in his large mouth. Hikari just rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.  
  
"Very funny, but me and him are over, so don't talk to me about it" she replied.  
  
"Damn, why'd you have to break up now? I needed you to tell him to ask Yamato something about Sora"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry my love life gets in the way of yours" she said saracstically. "Besides, Sora likes Yamato, not you". Hikari left without touching her food before her brother could say a nasty remark back to her, and continued to get ready. 15 minutes later, she came back downstairs again and grabbed some food before she left the door.  
  
Takeru had left his apartment early to see Hikari at her's, but by the time he got there she had already left.  
  
"Would you like me to leave a message Takeru?" Mrs. Yagami asked him at the doorway.  
  
"Yeah" he said while he diged in his pocket and he pulled a folded piece of paper out. "Could you give her this" he asked politely.  
  
"Sure" she said while taking it from his hand. "Goodbye!"  
  
"Bye" he mumbled and started heading towards school.  
  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much ballet sucks" Miho asked Hikari at her locker. Startled, Hikari jumped and turned to her friend quickly.  
  
"Dont scare me like that" She said with her hand over her heart, checking the pulse which was beating quickly.  
  
"Sorry, but we went on toe shoes, you know the shoes where you go on your tippy toes, and man it hurt so bad" she whined, only to find her friends attention was on Takeru. "Go talk to him".  
  
"Are you crazy? He probably hates my guts now. Besides, he's trying to break me and Willis up without giving Willis a chance". Miho didn't listen to a word she said and dragged her friend by her arm across the hall.  
  
"Hikari has something to say to you Takeru" she exclaimed and left while winking at Hikari. Her response was a deadly glare, but Miho wasn't frightened by it.  
  
"You were kidding yesterday, right" she asked with a playful giggle.  
  
"Uh-" Takeru was interrupted by Willis giving Hikari a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Takeru, this is Willis, my boyfriend" she stated. Then Willis offered his hand out to Takeru for him to shake it.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Takeru said with a hint of saracsm in his voice, but Hikari didn't notice. After some hesitation, Takeru grabbed his hand and shook it.  
  
"Well I'm gonna leave you two alone, bye!" Hikari said and left the two alone.  
  
"How come you hate me" Willis asked bitterly.  
  
"Because you're going out with my ex and you're cheating on her" Takeru replied with the same amount of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Come on man, I just want more options, and besides its not my fault Hikari didn't like you enough to keep seeing you". Takeru grunted and slammed his lockerin Willis' face.  
  
  
After the tourturesome first 4 periods of the day, Takeru finally got a chance to clear his head at lunch. But that chance came to a halt whn the only seat availible was next to Hikari and her new found joy, Willis. He sighed and made his way over to them. He soon realized that seat was the same one he sat in as Hikari dumped him, and bitter memories came rushing back. But he had to act happy for Hikari's sake, and forgot about the memories.  
  
"Takeru" a surprised Hikari asked. "Im so happy you sat with us! Now you and Willis can know each other better."   
  
"Yeah" he said with a fake grin.  
  
"I know, how about you ask Miho to go on a double date with us this Saturday" she suggested.  
  
"I've got plans, but thanks anyway" Takeru lied. "Besides, you wouldn't possibly want me to get in the way of your happiness".   
  
"Ok, whatever. Suit yourself" she said and continued to talk to Willis the rest of the eating time. Occasionaly she'd speak to Takeru, but after that she quickly focused her attention on Willis again. It was miserable for Takeru.  
  
  
"I'm home mom" Hikari screamed, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Oh good, Takeru came by this morning and dropped off this letter this morning" she said, handing the peice of paper to her daughter.  
  
"Thanks" Hikari responded, and quickly unfolded the paper.  
  
Dear Hikari,  
  
Please believe me when I say that guy is cheating on you! I saw him with another girl yesterday in the hallway making out. Please dump him now before he can cause even more pain.  
  
Takeru  
  
Hikari quickly threw the paper in the trash and dialed the number she knew all too well.  
  
"Hello" Takeru answered.  
  
"Takeru, you disgust me. I know you don't approve of me and Willis' relationship, but get over it! Since you cant accept being just friends at all, maybe we should just end our so called friendship.", and after that she abruptly hung up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah that sucked. Please tell me how much it sucked my clicking that pretty bluish purplish button down there! Oh yeah this week im gonna be in Orlando with no computer, so another chapter will come like next week. 


	3. The End of Innocence

Yeah, you have permisson to hate me, I won tickets to a concert in the middle of writing this and I got writer's block because I used the phone line to call all my friends. I am so sorry about the delayed chapter, i'll be faster. Mild cursing in this chapter, hopefully it won't totally ruin the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon. But I wouldn't mind owning Yamato.  
  
  
  
Takeru's heart sank after he realized the girl of his dreams now doesn't want to even be friends. He wondered how after those two precious years of romance, how she could be disgusted by him. His thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door.   
  
"Takeru, can you get that for me" his mom yelled. "I'm busy writing for the newspaper and the deadline's tomorrow". Takeru slowly made his way to the door with no attempt to hide his emotion.  
  
"Willis" he said, in shock. He stepped outside his apartment and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Well, I see Hikari just loved it when you told her the truth." he taunted.  
  
"Why did you even want to be her boyfriend when you had that other girl anyway" Takeru asked.  
  
"Hikari's a bitch, she doesn't deserve anyone like you, hell she doesn't even deserve me" Willis answered. "You see, back in 7th grade, she ignored me the whole year when i loved her with all my heart. So, this is my revenge. Then she'll be running back to you saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' after she knows the truth, and you can refuse her apology and the idea of forgiveness, and her world can come crashing down, just like mine did back in the second grade."  
  
"Ugh" Takeru replied, disgusted by the idea. Then out of nowhere he gave him a small push before he went inside his apartment. When he opened the door to get inside, he heard a shriek and a loud thud following shortly after that. He ran toward the balcony and leaned over only to see him on the lying on the ground 3 stories below. Takeru ran down the dim lighted stairway and rushed to Willis.  
  
"Willis? Can you hear me?" He asked. No answer. He knew he didn't push Willis that hard to make him go off the balcony and fall, did he? He brushed his thoughts aside and yelled "Somebody call the hospital!".   
  
Hikari was walking down the street when she saw Takeru on his knees next to what seemed a lifeless Willis. Worried, she ran quickly towards them and immeadeatly scolded Takeru.  
  
"What have you done" she yelled frightened.  
  
"He came over and-"  
  
"Forget it" she said as she pulled out her cell phone.  
  
  
"What happened?" the doctor asked. He was tall and skinny with a mustache and dark hair that shined even in this dark situation.  
  
"Well" Takeru started. "He fell 3 stories off of an apartmant building".  
  
"Whats his name?" he questioned.  
  
"Willis" Takeru replied. Hikari was too filled with hatred to stand around Takeru so she went off into the waiting room.  
  
"Ok, Willis can you hear me" The doctor asked.   
  
"Yes" he answered, faintly.  
  
"He's gonna be okay, he just may have suffered mild concussion and a few broken bones" the doctor conluded. Takeru sighed and headed back to the waiting room where his bitter ex sat.  
  
"He's gonna be okay, just to let you know" he said, but she just turned the other way. Takeru took a seat 5 chairs away from her.  
  
"You know this is all your fault" she said, in a tone she hadn't used with anyone. Takeru didn't bother explaining to her. He exited through the crowded hallway, trying to hold back the warm tears., but eventually the flowed down his cheeks. He wiped them with his sleeve while he was in the hot stuffy elavator, which was making its way to the lower level. As soon as the old silver doors open, he ran to find someone he could spill the truth to. The way Hikari said 'This is all your fault' rang in his head over and over again. He was deep in thought when a car came at an unreal speed and struck Takeru down before he saw it.  
  
  
  
  
Review and you have a new buddy! 


	4. Through Her Eyes

OH MY GOD! I got 14 reviews so far! I was scared to read them at first but no flames so you know woo hoo! *Grins widely* and hand of fate SORRY! I will put chapters up sooner, like only a week between new chapters. But Takari's Baybee reviewed it. I am the SHIT! Heh yeah right. I actually had high self esteem there for a minute. Yeah my babble is ruining the seriousness of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Digimon! Isn't that cool?  
  
  
  
  
Willis' mother came rushing into the hospital, after hitting a tall boy with blonde messy hair and a white bucket hat. She paid no attention to the hit, and focused on her son.  
  
"Oh my god" she said as she approached Hikari, breathing heavily. "Is he okay? What did that boy Takeru do to him?".  
  
"He's sleeping right now, but he'll be let out soon. I'm surprised he just damaged his head and broke his arm after Takeru pushed him off the balcony of the third level." Hikari used that same tone that frightened Takeru, and it had the same effect on Willis' mother.  
  
Hikari led the now frightened woman to her son's room, and she patiently waited outside as the woman talked to her sleeping son. As she talked and talked, the thought of being to harsh to Takeru crossed her mind. But as fast as that thought came it was quickly replaced with false reason that he was apparently jealous enough to take this to the extreme. She wondered how such a sweet, loving person could do anything like this. Crystal clear tears formed in her eyes, but she wiped them before anyone could see them roll down her cheeks. Then she left the hospital, hoping she wouldn't feel this way anymore.  
  
"I'm home" Hikari yelled to a dark, empty apartment. She turned on the light switch and walked to her room where she finally let those tears go. She was surrounded with pictures of Takeru. He seemed to be in everyone at that moment. She couldn't get him out of her mind - it was obvious that she still cared for him, but made the mistake of accepting the lie that did such a brutal thing. Interrupting her thoughts was a knock on the door. Hikari quickly wiped her face and straightened her hair to make herself look more presentable. After that she said "Come in" in a small voice.  
  
The door opened slowly to reveal Taichi, and Hikari sighed with relief, thinking it was someone like Takeru. "Hey Hikari, or should I say boy magnet" Taichi greeted. A frown crept upon her face after the joke about the whole situation.  
  
"I thought you were with Takeru and his brother" Hikari said, remembering Taichi's plans to meet up with Takeru and Yamato at 7:30.  
  
"I was with his brother, but Takeru never showed" Taichi stated. "So, how's your love life?"  
  
"Kinda like that show in America, what's it called?"  
  
"The Bold and the beautiful?" he anwered.  
  
"Yeah" she replied. "Willis fell off of Takeru's apartment building somehow, most likely cause he pushed him off, and I was really cold and nasty to him but I'm wondering if he did actually push him off because that doesn't seem like him." After the long explanation, she breathed heavily.  
  
"Well why don't you go to Takeru's house and ask him what happened." Taichi suggested.   
  
Hikari slowly got off the bed, and headed toward the door. " Thanks Taichi, but I have to ask mom something and go to the hospital first." Taichi nodded, comprehending what she had said.   
  
She ended up in Willis' room with a smile on her face. "Guess what" she asked. "You can stay with my family until you get better, since your mother left for a business trip last night"  
  
"Really? They won't mind?"  
  
"Yeah!" she said with excitement in her eyes. "I'll have to sleep on the couch, but Tachi won't mind bunking with you."  
  
"Oh I can't" Willis reasoned, "That's rude to just come into your house and eat up your food and sleep in your bed in stuff."  
  
"Don't worry, everyone will love you" she said, in an effort to comfort him.  
  
"Thank you Hikari, I've never had a girlfriend, not even a friend as nice as you in Odiba" Hikari's face instantly turned a shade of red.  
  
"Well I have to go do something else, bye Willis!" Then she sprinted off.   
  
As she exited the room, she noticed someone on a stretcher being rolled to the nearest room. They apparently had taken his shirt off because of all the blood loss. Tubes surrounded the boy, and he had a few bandages around his stomach and arm. Hikari looked closer at the boy but suddenly felt faint at the sight of blood, and quickly turned away.   
  
"What happened" a curious middle-aged man asked the nearest doctor.  
  
"The boy was found in the parking lot a couple minutes ago, he got hit by a car and had been there for a couple of hours. The doctors are surprised he was still alive, and hadn't lost a lot of blood" he replied.  
  
Overhearing the conversation, she pitted the boy for a few seconds, and then left in search of Takeru.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that didn't get the story anywhere, but next chapter is gonna focus on more on Takeru and then the chapter after that will probably be the final chapter. But it's pending on the number of reviews I get. 


	5. Can't Escape Her Love

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, it's helped me greatly. If you want to chat with me, read one of your stories, send me a hate letter, or whatever email me at ccdancer@teenagedirtbag.com. This chapter seems so boring to me, but maybe you'll like it.  
  
Disclaimer: You get it by now, don't you?  
  
  
  
Hikari thought the day seemed endless. She turned up short in her search for Takeru, searching everywhere from his apartment to Miyako's convenience store. She plopped herself on the couch, and let out a long heavy sigh. As she reached for the remote with one hand, the other pushed her hair back behind her ear. It had grown many inches since the last trip to the Digital World. She turned on the TV to try and get away from the whole situation, and saw that the news was on.   
  
The news anchor had a blue blazer, with a cream-colored blouse underneath. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was curled under, to focus people's attention on her hazel eyes. "And new in the news today, an unidentified boy was found unconscious in a paring garage today." Hikari quickly remembered the boy she had seen at the hospital. She pitted him even more. "Doctors believe he was hit with a car. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. If you believe you can identify him, please call the number shown below."  
  
The news report made Hikari think of Takeru. The way he always said the right thing at the right time, the ways he could make you feel like the luckiest girl ever. She smiled at the thought. Then darker thoughts came, like what if he would never take her back, if she was mad at the wrong person. Before this, he was the only person she truly trusted. Then it finally hit her- Willis was the cheater. She stood up at the thought instantly. "What have I done" she whispered to herself. She grabbed her keys off the table and rushed out the door. She knew where he was.  
  
  
"Hi, um I think I know who that blonde boy is" Hikari said to the nurse sitting behind the table. "Can I please see him?"  
  
The overweight nurse's eyes widened. "Yes, yes. Follow me, Miss" she instructed.  
  
As they walked through the hallway, she told several doctors about her and they were pleased to hear about it also. This all made Hikari uncomfortable, but she kept on walking.  
  
"He isn't conscious, so it might be hard to recognize him" the nurse stated.  
  
"No problem" Hikari said, with a weak smile. She turned toward the door, swallowed her pride, and slowly opened it.  
  
And there he was.  
  
She walked up to his bed, and sat down to the chair next to him, as she examined him. That was him. And she knew that for sure this time. All the bad thoughts came rushing back to her again. So she sat, and she waited for him to open his eyes. That is, until it because too late. She went back home after telling the curious doctors who he was, and kicked Willis out of her house, knowing the truth. She came back, day after day checking on his condition, which hadn't improved much.   
  
  
After two weeks visiting Takeru, and ending up sleeping in his room, Hikari found out that he wasn't unconscious anymore. He was alive, and from what the doctors said, doing well.  
  
She ended up in the hospital as a nervous wreck. Her heart pounded as she took each step. Her mind was constantly wondering about what his reaction would be when she told him she fell back in love with him. She opened the door and found him sitting alone, watching TV miserably.  
  
"Hey" she said in a small, soft voice. Takeru just looked at her, giving her no response.  
  
"I know what I believed was stupid, but have you ever wondered if you let the right one get away, Takeru? You're the right one, and I'm not about to make the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"I don't know Hikari, I dont want to go back to being heartbroken."  
  
"I'm not going forward" she replied. She approached him, and leaned over to give him a kiss. Then she made her exit, not knowing about the many happy years with Takeru that would come. 


	6. A Matter of Survival ALTERNATE ENDING

This Chapter is the alternate ending. It's basically the same as Chapter 5, but the outcome isn't the same. Something's wrong with my computer so that everytime I replace the new chapter with different text, it doesn't update it. So yeah, if you mind re-reading 95% of Chapter 5, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: You get it by now, don't you?  
  
  
  
  
Hikari thought the day seemed endless. She turned up short in her search for Takeru, searching everywhere from his apartment to Miyako's convenience store. She plopped herself on the couch, and let out a long heavy sigh. As she reached for the remote with one hand, the other pushed her hair back behind her ear. It had grown many inches since the last trip to the Digital World. She turned on the TV to try and get away from the whole situation, and saw that the news was on.   
  
The news anchor had a blue blazer, with a cream-colored blouse underneath. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was curled under, to focus people's attention on her hazel eyes. "And new in the news today, an unidentified boy was found unconscious in a paring garage today." Hikari quickly remembered the boy she had seen at the hospital. She pitted him even more. "Doctors believe he was hit with a car. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. If you believe you can identify him, please call the number shown below."  
  
The news report made Hikari think of Takeru. The way he always said the right thing at the right time, the ways he could make you feel like the luckiest girl ever. She smiled at the thought. Then darker thoughts came, like what if he would never take her back, if she was mad at the wrong person. Before this, he was the only person she truly trusted. Then it finally hit her- Willis was the cheater. She stood up at the thought instantly. "What have I done" she whispered to herself. She grabbed her keys off the table and rushed out the door. She knew where he was.  
  
  
"Hi, um I think I know who that blonde boy is" Hikari said to the nurse sitting behind the table. "Can I please see him?"  
  
The overweight nurse's eyes widened. "Yes, yes. Follow me, Miss" she instructed.  
  
As they walked through the hallway, she told several doctors about her and they were pleased to hear about it also. This all made Hikari uncomfortable, but she kept on walking.  
  
"He isn't conscious, so it might be hard to recognize him" the nurse stated.  
  
"No problem" Hikari said, with a weak smile. She turned toward the door, swallowed her pride, and slowly opened it.  
  
And there he was.  
  
She walked up to his bed, and sat down to the chair next to him, as she examined him. That was him. And she knew that for sure this time. All the bad thoughts came rushing back to her again. So she sat, and she waited for him to open his eyes. That is, until it because too late. She went back home after telling the curious doctors who he was, and kicked Willis out of her house, knowing the truth. She came back, day after day checking on his condition, which hadn't improved much.   
  
  
After two weeks visiting Takeru, and ending up sleeping in his room, Hikari found out that he wasn't unconscious anymore. He was alive, and from what the doctors said, doing well.  
  
She ended up in the hospital as a nervous wreck. Her heart pounded as she took each step. Her mind was constantly wondering about what his reaction would be when she told him she fell back in love with him. She opened the door and found him sitting alone, watching TV miserably.  
  
"Hey" she said in a small, soft voice. Takeru just looked at her, giving her no response. He didn't know the right thing to say.  
  
"I know what I believed was stupid, but have you ever wondered if you let the right one get away, Takeru? You're the right one, and I'm not about to make the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"I don't know Hikari, I dont want to go back to being heartbroken."  
  
"I'm not going forward" she replied. She approached him, and leaned over to give him a kiss, but he turned his cheek the other way. Hikari stood there, confused.  
  
"Don't you realize Hikari? It's over. We broke up for a reason, and I'd like to move on. I'm through loving you, Hikari." She stood there with a dazed look on her face. Her brain was racing with thoughts, trying to understand what just happened.  
  
Tears formed up in Hikari's eyes. "Aren't we meant to be Takeru? Hope and Light, they can't survive without each other"  
  
Takeru just shook his head. It wasn't meant to be after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked that ending better than the original. Go, review. 


End file.
